Problem: The number of inches in the perimeter of a square is equal to the number of square inches in its area. Find the length, in inches, of a side of the square.
Answer: Let the side length of the square be $x$. Then, the perimeter is $4x$ and the area is $x^2$. We're given that \[4x=x^2;\]solving yields $x=4$. Thus, the side length of the square is $\boxed{4}$ inches.